Trusting Bogg
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This story is based on the Voyagers TV show Episode 2 "Created Equal." Some of the story lines and dialogue have been taken and twisted to fit my story. This will contain spanking of a parental figure. If you don't like, don't read. This was written for a rare fiction contest on another site. Jeffrey disobeys Bogg and gets a spanking.


This story is based on the Voyagers TV show Episode 2 "Created Equal." Some of the story line and dialogue have been taken and twisted to fit my story.

"We are Voyagers, we travel through time to help history along, give it a push where it's needed. When the Omni's red, it means history's wrong. Our job's to get everything back on track. When it's a green light kid, we did it."

Phineas Bogg was a Voyager (time traveler). He landed in the room of a boy named Jeffrey Jones, by mistake, in the year 1982, a year he shouldn't be able to go to. Then in an accident, Jeffrey fell out of the window of his high rise apartment. Bogg jumped out after him and ended up taking the boy to another time zone with him. Since getting to 1982 was an accident, he wasn't able to take the boy back to where he belonged. He tried to ditch the boys but Jeff refused to leave his side. They became like father and son. Phineas had lost his guide book in Jeffrey's room, so he had no idea what's wrong when the Omni blinked red. Luckily for him, Jeffrey was a history whiz and he guided Bogg. Together, they fixed history.

Jeffrey Jones and Phineas Bogg were being chased by Roman soldiers as they tried to help Spartacus escape Rome and get back to Capua so he could lead the first slave revolt in history. They were unsuccessful and Spartacus was recaptured. The Roman soldiers were about to kill Jeff and Bogg when,

Bogg grabbed the Omni and pushed the button. Jeff and Bogg were transported through time and landed in the woods in Missouri in the year 1847. Jeffrey was excited to be back in America but to Bogg the countries are all the same.

"They all have excitement, and they all have women." He said, "But the Omni's blinking red. We need to figure out what the problem is then figure out how to fix it."

"Let me see, Missouri 1847?" Jeffrey started thinking.

They are both startled when they heard someone or something running through the woods. Jeffrey gets behind Bogg, because until they figured out what was wrong, Bogg wanted Jeff safe. They saw a young African American woman running.

"Obviously, they have problems here too." Bogg said.

She was being chased by dogs. She climbed up in a tree. Jeff and Bogg grabbed the dogs so they didn't attack her.

"It's okay, come on down." Bogg told her.

"We have the dogs." Jeffrey reassured her, "Really, they won't hurt you.

Just then, a group of men ran up with guns.

"Harriet you come down here right now."

Bogg and Jeffrey found out she was Harriet Tubman and she was a runaway slave. As the men took her away, Jeffrey informed Bogg that she wasn't supposed to be in Missouri, she needed to be in Maryland working on the Underground Railroad where she helped to free slaves.

Bogg had an idea to win her freedom by playing cards for it. Jeffrey wanted to just break her out. Bogg said no, so Jeffrey took off pouting. He met Sam and together they agreed to break her out. They saw Phineas playing cards and noticed that he didn't have a clue what he was doing. Jeff knocked on the window and Bogg came out.

"What do you want, I'm busy." Bogg said angrily he's still upset at Jeffrey for running off.

"You're not supposed to be playing bridge. You're supposed to be playing poker!"

"Poker? What's that?"

"You know, three of a kind, straight flush, full house."

"Oh Snibbitz. I learned that game from the Gypsies."

"Come on Bogg, give it up. Harriet's on board we can break her out."

"I already said no. She needs to be free to get back to Maryland not a runaway hunted down. Besides, now that I know the game, it's a cinch! The last time I played Snibbitz, I won 12 Goats."

"Come on Bogg. Be reasonable!"

"Jeffrey, I said no and that's final!"

He walked back into the game and Jeffrey and Sam went to work on their plan.

Then next morning Bogg was sitting on a shipping crate near where the boat was docked. The posse that chased Harriet and the boys brought them back to the city tied up. They were to be hanged. Bogg talked to the sheriff and got them all released.

"Bogg you did it!" Jeffrey shouted.

"Yeah, I pulled a full house of three ladies."

"Praise the Lord." Harried Tubman said as she smiled.

Jeffrey looked at the ground in shame for doubting Bogg. He slowly walked over to him so they could talk in private. He looked him in the eye and said,

"Bogg, I'm really sorry I doubted you." He sighed and shook his head. "I should have known all along you could do it."

"Bat's breath!" Bogg said as he shook his head, then pointed his finger at Jeffrey and sternly said,

"Jeffrey, you are as stubborn as a mule."

Jeffrey's eye filled with tears at the reprimand. He felt guilty. Bogg looked at the boy and continued,

"You had to go out there and do it your own way no matter what anybody said or how it might turn out. Just because you thought it was right."

"I'm really sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't going to cut it this time."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"I mean that you earned yourself your first spanking from me kid."

Jeffrey's eyes got really big. He turned to look at the man he considered his Dad and said,

"What, no. You can't do that. Why?"

"Yes, I can. It's because they just brought you back here tied up. They were going to hang you. Do you think I can just let that slide?"

"No, I guess not."

"No is the correct answer. What if they would have hung you on the spot? What would I do then? I can't lose you Jeff. Wait, have you ever been spanked before?"

"Sorry Bogg. Yes, my parents believed in spankings. I don't like them at all but I have gotten a few."

"I accept your apology and nobody likes them but you're still getting a spanking as soon as we get Harriet Tubman back on her way to Maryland."

"Yes, Bogg."

Phineas walked over to the boy and wrapped him up in a hug. Jeffrey wrapped his arms around Bogg and said,

"I love you Bogg."

"I love you too kiddo."

Then he kissed the top of his head.

"Let's say we help that young lady get back to where she's supposed to be."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They broke their hug and walked back to where Sam and Harriet were standing. Bogg looked at her and said,

"Let's get you back where you belong."

"Yes sir, I'm ready."

They headed to town to get what they needed.

XOXOXOXOXO

(A ships horn was blowing.)

Harriet Tubman stood by the boat with Bogg, Jeffrey, and Sam. She looked up at Bogg and said,

"Well, I want to thank you for my boat ticket and my new dress. But I feel bad you spent all your money on it."

"That's okay, we don't need money where we're going." Bogg answered.

"Thank you, now I can get back to Maryland and help others gain their true freedom."

(Ships horn was blowing again.)

"Boat's leaving. Bye everybody." Harriet said. "I'll never forget what you've done."

She grabbed Bogg's hand and squeezed it. He put his other hand against one cheek, leaned over and kissed her other cheek. They let go of each other and she headed to the boat.

She got on and turned and waved at them. They waved back.

"You're going to make it Harriet. I know you will." Jeffrey hollered to her. Then he turned to Bogg and said,

"She's going to be a great woman."

"She already is." Bogg exclaimed.

"Sam?" They turned to the voice of a woman shouting.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed as he knew he was in trouble.

"Sam Clemens!"

"Oh no, it's my mother. She's going to kill me." He said looking at Bogg and Jeffrey.

"You'd better get back here this minute!" She yelled as she was running across the street towards him. She kept shouting his name as she ran towards her son.

"I haven't been home since yesterday and I left catfish in the washtub." He said then he waved at them both, "See you later fellows."

He turned and ran towards his mother. As soon as he was in reach, she grabbed him by the arm and started swatting him as they walked back towards their house. She was lecturing and swatting him as Bogg turned and looked at Jeffrey. Jeffrey stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" Bogg asked.

"Sam Clemens!"

"Somebody special?"

"Only my favorite writer in the whole world, Mark Twain."

"You know, Huckleberry Finn?"

"Huckleberry who?"

"You know, Huck and Tom Sawyer they take this runaway slave down the river on a raft and," He paused and looked up at Bogg, shook head and continued,

"Hey, wait a minute."

Bogg held up the Omni, looked at it and said,

"Green light, time to take care of your punishment and get back to Rome. Spartacus needs us."

"But Bogg, that's just what we did."

"That's great kid. You inspired your favorite writer. I'm happy for you. But I have a job to do so we can get back to our job. Now, follow me, Let's find somewhere more private." Bogg started to walk away expecting Jeff to follow.

"We could just skip the punishment and go straight to Rome." Jeffrey tried.

"Jeff, you're getting a spanking. Follow me!" Bogg bellowed.

"But Bogg?"

"NOW and that's final."

Jeffrey stopped walking. He looked at Bogg and yelled,

"What difference would it make if you just do it right here? It's not like people won't hear."

"Listen, you chose to disobey me. So you get to deal with the consequences." Bogg yelled.

"I chose to try and help Harriet Tubman escape."

"While I was winning her freedom."

"It didn't even look like you had a clue what you were doing! I was trying to help."

"It would be more help if you do as you're told."

"I get it I do. But spanking is old fashioned."

"If you only knew how old I really am, you would know how old fashioned I am. But none of that matters. I've had my fair share of butt blisterings growing up and I lived and learned from them."

"Couldn't you come up with another punishment."

"Let's see, sure I could ground you to 1847 for a week. Hopefully I can come back and get you."

"Alright, I see your point. I get it."

"I'm trying to spare you some embarrassment. Contrary to what you think, I'm not doing this to be mean or vindictive. You're getting a spanking because you needlessly put yourself in danger and I care too much about you to let you think you can just do what you want. I won't lose you and if that means blistering your ass every day until you listen to me, I will."

Bogg unbuttoned his jacket and sat on a shipping crate. He was now eye level to Jeffrey. He looked at the kid and continued.

"Now, you have a choice to make."

Jeffrey came closer to Phineas and looked at the man. He was thinking about all Bogg said.

"What choice?" he asked.

"Well, do we go inside that barn on the hill over there to take care of this," Bogg said as he motioned to the right. "or do I just pull you over my knee right here? Sam got swatted in front of everyone so it must be okay in this time period."

"The barn please. Sorry I had an attitude with you"

"I forgive you." he said as he got up and ruffled Jeffrey's hair. "Alright, this time you'd better follow me. There'll be additional consequences if you don't."

Jeffrey just stood there for a second.

"Wait, what additional consequences?" he asked running to catch up.

"Well, right now you get to keep your pants up. If I have to stop and get you again, you'll lose them."

"I'm following. I'm following."

The walked up the hill to the barn. It was abandoned on the outskirts of town. Bogg opened the door and let a somber Jeffrey go in first. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Phineas looked around. He spotted a partially used hay bale and walked over to it and sat down. He motioned for Jeffrey and said,

"Over hear son."

Jeff loved it when Bogg called him son but knowing what was coming next, he had to force his feet to move. Yes, he knew he deserved this but it didn't mean he wanted it to happen. He went and stood in front of Bogg. He kept his head down and his eyes focused on the floor. Bogg put his hands on Jeffrey's hips and pulled the boy so he was standing right in front of him.

"Look at me Jeff."

Jeff closed his eyes, let out a deep sigh, then looked up into his surrogate father's eyes.

"Jeff, I'm going to tell you the exact thing my father told me. Son, I get no pleasure in doing this but since you're my responsibility and I love you and care about what happens to you, it's my duty to see that you are raised properly. Do you understand?"

"Yes Bogg," Jeffrey said with tears running down his face.

"Okay then, why are you about to get a spanking?"

*Sniffling* "Because I did what I wanted by helping Harriet Tubman escape. I should have given you a chance." * Sniffling* "And we got caught." *More Sniffling* "The three of us could have gotten hung for it. Then the world would have been without Harriet Tubman and Mark Twain." Jeff busted into tears then.

"You're right losing them would be a great loss to the world but losing you, would have been a great loss to me! You are what I care about most."

"I'm sorry Bogg."

"I know," Bogg said as he moved Jeff to his right side, "Come on, over my knee."

He patted his thighs. Jeffrey walked over to Bogg and placed himself over his knee. Bogg helped get him into the correct position. He wasted no more time. He raised his hand and brought it down with force on Jeff's bottom.

Swat

"AHHH." Jeff yelped.

Swat, swat, swat, swat.

Bogg continued reigning down swat after swat. Jeff was beginning to squirm.

Swat, swat, swat, swat.

"M'sorry!" Jeff cried.

Swat, swat, swat, swat.

"Please...Bogg AHHHH, Oww."

Swat, swat, swat, swat.

"Bogg...OW...Stop." Jeff cried harder.

Bogg felt horrible for causing Jeffrey to cry. This was the first time he ever spanked anyone and the first one he ever gave Jeffery. He just kept thinking that they may have hung him and he pushed on. He knew from the experience of getting spanked by his dad, when to stop.

Swat, swat, swat, swat.

When the last lick of that set was given, Jeff stopped all fighting and accepted his punishment. Bogg knew that was the end. He pushed Jeff forward further and quickly peppered his upper thighs and sit spots with swats. The swats to previously unmarked area caused Jeff to finally break down and sob. He cried and cried not even realizing that Bogg had stopped the spanking and was now rubbing his back and softly telling him it was over and to calm down.

Jeff just laid there over Bogg's knee and cried. After about five minutes, Bogg helped him up so he was on his lap with his backside hanging over his thigh. He hugged Jeff and the boy leaned into the hug. He wanted to be pissed and push him away but he always needed the attention and feelings of protection right after a spanking. Thinking about his Dad caused him to cry harder again.

"Hey now, it's okay." Bogg said as he kissed the top of his head.

"Ssss...ooorr...rrryy."

"It's over, done, you're forgiven. Calm down Jeff. It's okay son!"

Jeff jumped up and yelled,

"I'm not your son! Of course it's okay for you. It's not your butt that's on fire." Jeff cried with new tears running down his face. "Just because I did things my way and not yours, you blister my ass? Well, SCREW YOU Phineas Bogg!"

At first Bogg was taken aback by the change in Jeff's behavior. He was really hurt by Jeff's words. Then as the kid was going off on his tirade, it dawned on him that this brought up some memories of his parents. He reached out grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him into a tight hug and said,

"Let it out Jeffrey. It's okay to miss them. You aren't doing anything wrong. It's okay to think of me as your Dad. They would be happy that we found each other. You're not betraying them in any way!"

Jeff melted into Bogg's arms and broke down. Bogg had tears running down his face too. He was heartbroken for the kids. After about fifteen minutes Bogg squeezed Jeff's shoulders and asked,

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes sir. Are you mad?"

"No, I understand the reason for your tantrum. I won't allow you to continue that behavior every time I have to punish you but the first time it's understandable."

"I'm sorry Bogg. Thank you for understanding. I didn't mean what I said."

"I know because if I thought you did, you'd have found yourself back over my knee."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So are we good?"

"Yes, I'm good if you are."

"Well, I'm fine so let's get back to Spartacus!"

"Okay."

Bogg grabs the Omni and turns the dials to the south of Italy 73 B.C. Jeffrey reaches up and grabs Bogg's arm getting ready for the transport. Bogg looks down at him and says,

"Be careful how you land."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's gonna hurt if you land on your sore butt."

"No, don't push the button! BOOOOOOOOG" Jeffrey yells then they vanish.

XOXOXOXOXO

If you'd like to learn more about Spartacus, Harriet Tubman or Mark Twain, alias Sam Clemens, take a voyage down to your public library. It's all in books!


End file.
